Chance
by GoldPhoenix1
Summary: Chance. It seems to be like a gamble, or pure luck. A chance encounter. A chance job. A chance coincidence. A chance love. A chance plane crash. A chance death. Unintentional, not meant to be... Or was it?


"It's not like I _died_, Freckles." Sawyer's voice cut in. It was, surprisingly, raining out, and the two were in the Hatch, a suggestion of Sawyer's, halfly, because he wanted to look around.

"Well you _almost_ did." Kate protested, giving him a side glance. Sawyer nearly shook his head and grinned self-consciously-Kate would never give up anything, would she?

"Sawyer?" Kate asked suddenly as they walked down one of the Hatch's many hallways. "Can I ask you something?" Sawyer glanced at her with curious eyes, the usual glint in his eyes. The rain busily pounded itself on the roof of the Hatch, making an almost rhythmic sound.

"Hmm?" The Southerner hummed, a rather sarcastic tone to this noise. He raised a brow, wondering what it was, exactly, that Kate wanted. She had never really wanted anything from him, only in Sawyer's dreams did she want something more than something from his many suitcases …

"Did you… dream, when you were unconscious?" The Kate asked cautiously, choosing her words as best as she could. She hoped they did not sound foolish to him, which they probably did. With Sawyer, you could never tell until he spoke up.

Sawyer, on the other hand, was troubled by her question. Had he been _dreaming_? An odd question for Kate to ask, but it was, in fact, a good one, for Sawyer had dreamt when he had fallen unconscious at the clutches of his illness.

"Ya, I did. What makes that so special?" Sawyer answered, peering into a room for a split second. It contained a shower and sink, and he would've stopped if Kate had stopped walking. Huffing, he followed Kate down the hallway.

Kate did not answer for a moment, but thought of how to approach the conversation, in a more… _logical_ way. The talk itself seemed, well, stupid if some wanted say.

"What did you dream about?" She asked quickly, glancing at him. Kate could not see the blonde man's eyes, for his long straggly hair covered them as they walked along. The rain, still vigorous, applauded on the roof. Kate wondered where Jack and everyone else were that were currently stationed in the Hatch itself, being protected from the water. Probably in the computer room.

"Well, if you're that interested Freckles, I'll tell ya." Sawyer began, a bit hesitant. "The first one, I was in the jungle. There was all this black stuff in the air, looked like smoke." He stopped, looking at Kate. "The color of your little horse friend." He watched Kate flinch. Sawyer hadn't thought she would take it that seriously, but he wasn't going to say sorry.

"And then the smoke turned into the horse, and tried to kill me." He paused. "And I can remember it sayin' something about you and some guy called Wayne." Sawyer thought Kate would laugh of the concept of the horse talking, but she rather did the opposite.

Kate came to an abrupt halt. He had said what she had thought was impossible. Wayne. The ghostly image of his drunken face flooded into her mind, creating the fugitive to shake her head. The memory left immediately.

"O-Oh." Kate managed to stammer as Sawyer stared at her, raising a brow and having a suspicious expression on his face. Kate walked on, not wanting to go deeper into this awkward conversation. They would soon be with the company of the others within a minute or so.

"What makes it so special?" Sawyer said abruptly. Kate didn't answer for a moment. Half of her wanted to spill all of it out, but half of her told her to be quiet. She went with that side.

"It's … nothing." She said, adding a shrug to cover up her shock. "Really." Kate insisted as Sawyer huffed. Wonderful, now he was going to tease her about it.

They arrived within the computer room in less than thirty seconds. Stationed there was Jack, Locke, and Charlie, for who knows why. The rain had finally seemed to stop, for the banging came to a halt. Finally, some actually peace and quiet in the godforsaken jungle.

"Some place you got here," Sawyer said, brushing off the earlier conversation with Kate by a mere sarcastic comment. It was amazing how he could do that; simply make everyone's minds think over something else their troubles.

Jack looked up, seeing the southerner with Kate, who had taken a seat in the computer chair. At Sawyer's comment, he shrugged and said, "I guess you could call it that." He glanced at Locke self-consciously, wondering if he had heard him. The other man had not.

* * *

"You saw them _kissing_?" Hurley cut in, gaping at Charlie. The British man smirked and nodded.

"I did. Once Kate left, I got curious and followed her."

"Amazing, dude. Somehow though, I knew they were gonna end up together." Hurley said with a mischievous smile. The beach was bright and sunny again, no rain or cloud was in sight.

"Ya, but there is that new girl. What's her name? Ana something, isn't it?" Charlie asked, racking his brain for the answer.

"Ana-Lucia?" Hurley said, knowing perfectly well who he was talking about. "Nah, Jack's too good for her."

"And she did shoot Shannon. I'm amazed Sayid hasn't strangled her yet." The British man mused, creating a mental image of the Iraqi strangling Ana-Lucia. He nearly laughed, but it was only covered by a smile.

"What's so funny?" Hurley asked, looking over at his friend. Charlie just smiled wider and shook his head.

"Nothing, its nothing."

A/N: Oh boy, that was a choppy first chapter. The next ones will get smoother, I promise xD.


End file.
